


Dirty Deeds

by HCKYGRL72



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Kissing, Movie Premiere, Sexy, Sherlock's Voice, real life actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCKYGRL72/pseuds/HCKYGRL72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had this wild idea in my mind about our favorite Brit – Benedict Cumberbatch – and the real life actress, Emily Rossum. First I love Emily in Shameless on Showtime and watch the show religiously. Second, the night of this idea I watched The Italian Job – the remake with Mark Wahlberg and Charlize Theron. And then I saw the photo of Benedict Cumberbatch and Michael Fassbender having a dance off at the Golden Globes after party. So I blame this feverish, crazy idea on that combination. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> Benedict always dreaded the red carpet, but also found it kind of exhilarating as well. He was very aware that his rise to international fame cut both ways. He always was aware of those hundreds of fans that waited for him, rain or shine, and he could well remember it wasn’t long ago he was one of them. The thought always reminded to be thankful of his fans, regardless how irrational some of them could appear, he always remembered that his work was part of his appeal. That always made him smile when he considered how hard he worked to perfect his skills.  
He had his choice of roles now, something he needed to navigate carefully. He wanted to do interesting work, film, television, theatre, even radio…all of it. He had been offered so many roles that seemed to have the same kind of vein or spirit to them. However, he really had wanted to do a comedy, or at least something where he could really exercise the skills he had learned thus far on Sherlock and other projects. His choice for his first real foray into the comedic world was a bit surprising to most in the business. It wasn’t a lead role, but a strong supporting role in a movie Gerard Butler was helming. Butler’s production company was executive producing giving Gerard some ability to influence who would be featured. The movie was a cross between the A-team and the Italian Job, mixed with just the right amount of comedy. Benedict considered it something on par with as the movie “Smoking Aces”, but with a very unique twist. It was titled “Dirty Deeds.” Gerard Butler played the leader of a group of hired assassins, who had been together for more than ten years. Benedict played his best friend and best hit man, a sniper, and something of a loner, but cool and deadly under pressure. Aaron Eckhart played the muscle, the guy who liked to get his hands dirty. And Joseph Gordon-Levitt rounding out the assassins as the newest member of the group, but thinks himself as something of a ladies’ man. And Michael Cera playing a hypochondriac IT kid obsessed with porn and Seth Green is fellow computer geek forced to deal with his team partner’s obsession. This provided many of the very funny moments within the film, with the kid’s porn obsession coming up in inopportune moments during action and tense moments during the film. Of course, the real tension in the movie was the only significant female lead role of the movie, who was being played by the lovely Emily Rossum. Emily’s character was the estranged daughter of Gerard Butler, who had inherited her father’s knack for getting into trouble, breaking and entering, and knows how to handle herself and any man who may be interested. Her character seeks Gerard’s character our after she graduates from college, realizing she wants to join the gang. What transpires is almost comedy of errors between Emily and Gerard’s characters relationship, and her insistence she can be an asset. In the middle of all of this, the sexual innuendos fly between all the men, but Emily only has her eyes for one…Benedict’s character. There was a great deal of very sexy moments, including a hot and heavy love scene. The critics had raved about the casting and the potential of the film, but only time would tell. The industry could be very fickle about what soars and what crashes and burns.  
It was of no matter to Benedict. If his star dropped a bit, he would still be happy to work in the theatre or on television. However, Benedict had immensely enjoyed making the film. It had a great feeling on the set, much like the one he experienced on the set of Star Trek. He enjoyed working with all the actors, who embraced their roles with a fearlessness that Benedict admired. It was interesting mix, the action, the comedy, the sexual tension between his character and Emily’s. And of course, Emily was fantastic to work with. He had never really seen her work prior to doing this film, although he knew she was a classically trained opera singer, which was impressive. But he was most impressed with her work on the TV show Shameless. She played her character with such gusto and sincerity, he was more impressed with that verse the opera singing part. Due to the nature of the script, he and Emily had spent a lot of time on set and off, working through the nuances of their scenes to ensure they flowed naturally. Emily was plucky and encouraging during some of the more intimate moments, never missing a beat, but making Benedict feel comfortable. He often reminded her that he wanted to be sure she was comfortable, as well. She was a great actress and quite lovely both physically and mentally. He had been impressed that she had finished her degree at Columbia University while working on the New York stage. After production had wrapped, much like many other films, the cast exchanged emails and phone numbers. Their industry was actually very small when you consider it, so the more people you knew, the more you could stay aware of. He had told Emily he would ring her if he was in New York, but his schedule was so hectic he had never been able to, although they did text and email on occasion. A casual friendship.  
When the media tour had started for “Dirty Deeds” he was excited to be able to see her again. The questions all seemed to be same, with a few reporters who actually did ask some decent and engaging questions. He and Emily were paired several time to do dual interviews, which resulted in some awkward questions about the love scene everyone seemed to be so interested. Emily handled it like a trooper and they always just giggled at the unnecessary attention. But still, there had been so little time to talk privately, Benedict lamented. He had texted her before the premiere in London to be sure her dance card was not too filled to allow him a moment with her. She had graciously advised she would clear her entire dance card just for him. The thought had made him laugh as he and Gerard Butler rode together to the premiere. He tucked his phone in his jacket pocket and followed Gerard out onto the red carpet.  
The flashing lights of the paparazzi cameras always made him dizzy at first. He had learned to not look directly at them. People thought it was him being cool, but really it was about not falling flat in his face. He always marveled at people’s reaction to his arrival, he was still getting used to it. He walked up the red carpet, pausing intermittently to allow for the photoghs to make their money. He met up with Gerard, Joseph, and Michael who had arrived earlier. Handlers hovered in the background and side as people called and waved for them to look this way and that. The handlers were there to be sure they arrived when they were needed, and Benedict was notoriously tardy for just about everything. Other cast members were arriving now, Seth Green and Aaron Eckhart striding up the group hovering at the entrance. Each actor took the extra time to sign autographs and interact with fans. Benedict never minded when fans asked for selfies, but he couldn’t do it for everyone, so he usually waited until the very end of his time to do those, just to not create a rush. He would typically search out a fan, usually a young lady, who he could tell would be ecstatic by his offer. It made him feel good, not in a conceited way, but in a humbling way. Just as he finished the self with the young woman who looked like she was going to pass out, he heard a renewed hubbub down on the red carpet. He waved to his fans on last time and looked down the red carpet curiously.  
Emily had arrived a bit later than usual. She had lost her phone in her hotel room and spent 20 minutes trying to find it. She had messed up her hair in the process, which required a touch up which took another ten minutes. She was so flustered when she got into the car, but the friendly driver had gotten her to the premiere in no time, and made her laugh in the process. She exited the car carefully due to the fact that her dress was very, very short. She had purposely worn it to attract attention, but a very specific person’s attention. Over the months since the production on the film had wrapped, she had missed him. He was a very nice man, someone who was so easy to talk to. Plus he was so interested in so many subjects. He seemed to have an opinion on everything, but he was very open to hearing your thoughts if they differed from his. Plus he was truly honest. He never shied away from telling Emily what he really thought about something she asked him, even if it was a silly as a dress she was considering wearing. She had texted him several over the months, and he had never let her down. Every time he told her no on a dress, but she had gone for it anyway, she had regretted it. Typically when the gossips would flambé her on twitter and the internet, she would receive a text shortly afterward telling her “I told you so.” A true gem, Benedict was, Emily thought as she stood up, lightly tugging the hem of her dress. She had not sent him a picture of this dress, and she wanted to see what he would say when he saw it.  
The dress was all black, with black chiffon long sleeve arms, which were part of an overlay that hung down the front, but was open in the back. The underdress was a black strapless crepe which both the overlay and the underdress came to mid-thigh. It was very short for Emily, but she had wanted to be daring. She had worn her hair back away from her face in a messy French braid in the back. She wore her favorite pair of 3-inch black Christian Louboutin and no stockings. She wore light makeup, but sexy red lipstick and a pair of diamond stud earrings. Simple, sexy, elegant. She knew it was an action movie, but she wanted to draw his attention. She hoped she had succeeded.  
Benedict tried not to stare as Emily made her way down the red carpet. Oh my god, those legs, Benedict thought. As much as he tried not think about it, but he remembered when they had done their love scene what those legs felt like gripping his hips. Benedict looked away and moved toward the back, hoping to calm his amorous feelings that were threating to expose themselves in a very awkward way.  
Emily saw him look in her direction from her peripheral vision. She had noticed him when she had first arrived as he had interacted the longest with the fans, the handler’s trying in vain to wrangle him away. She smiled to the photogs, but she was really reacting to the look on his face. Success, Emily thought silently, wanting to do a fist pump in celebration. But then she saw him move away and out of her line of sight. She continued to walk, when Gerard intercepted her.  
“You look amazing! Trying to take all the attention from us poor bastards?” Gerard asked in his typical Scottish brogue. Emily smiled and embraced him. Gerard was like an older brother to her, having worked with her on the Phantom movie, which essentially launched her career.  
“I am the only estrogen in his movie. I have to milk it for all its worth.” She replied sweetly.  
“Well, you certainly made an impression.” Gerard stated as he looked at the photographers, but gave Emily a side-long glance.  
“Isn’t that the point? To make an impression at these sort of things.” Emily stated back as Gerard gently guided her away and down the red carpet. Emily looked about for Benedict, but did not see him.  
‘He’s already inside.” Gerard stated quietly. Emily glanced at Gerard curiously. He can’t know, she thought. She had been totally discreet about her attraction. Heck she had just realized it three week into the media tour. But she had told no one, not trusting herself or anyone else.  
“Who?” Emily asked innocently.  
“The one you wore that dress for.” Gerard laughed as he gave her a pointed look. Emily didn’t take the bait. She greeted the other actors, some having their partners with them. She made her way to the waiting fans, wanting to be sure that she acknowledged her, but all she could think about was him.  
The premiere was a huge success. The after party was swinging and everyone was having a great time. She had only engaged Benedict briefly right before the film showing. Maybe she imagined his reaction, Emily thought, his conversation with her polite and normal. He made no comment about her appearance.  
“Well my dance card is free and clear, if you are interested later.” Emily stated sweetly, referencing the dance card text exchange from earlier.  
“I promise to be sure to be the first upon it.” Benedict stated generously, a slight smile gracing his lips. And with that they had parted ways.  
Emily had spent most of the night laughing with everyone, including Benedict. Benedict and other members of the cast had engaged in an impromptu dance off, causing many hot flashes among the female guests. Emily for her part, decided to recede to a quiet corner away from the party. It was getting warm in the venue, but someone had left a back door ajar to allow the cool London air in. No one was around and she was grateful for a moment of semi-quiet. Emily closed her eyes and relaxed for a moment.  
She felt his presence first, but then she heard his voice. Oh that voice, like a panther growl, Emily thought as she kept her eyes closed, as smile coming across her face.  
“Sneaking away, are we?” Benedict asked quietly as he moved forward. They couldn’t be seen in this part of venue. Emily opened her eyes to see Benedict standing there. His black suit and tie still impeccable even though he had been dancing for a bit. He was holding a short tumbler, a wedge of lemon and ice floating within.  
“No sneaking. I never sneak.” Emily stated slyly. Benedict moved a bit closer, leaning his arm on the wall near Emily’s head, taking a sip from his drink, looking at Emily over the rim.  
“But you did sneak that dress by me. For shame, Emily, leaving me out. It pains me to know you no longer value my opinion regarding women’s fashion.”  
“Maybe I wanted to surprise you.” Emily whispered in a breathless tone, moving toward Benedict a bit, her head brushing his arm on the wall. She reached over and took the drink from his hand and taking a sip, looking at him over the rim.  
“Water. I hadn’t expected that.” Emily remarked as she gave him his glass back. Their hands brushed for a moment, sending a jolt of electric through them both. Her lip stick was smeared on the rim of the glass. Benedict turned the glass and took a sip as well, his cupid bow lips covering the same place where her lipstick was. Emily watched as he drank, but as he pulled the glass away, his tongue lightly brushed the rim in a sexy motion. Emily tried to keep her breathing even, but she felt like her whole body was going to explode in erotic sensations.  
“You look a bit flushed, love. Are you sure you are okay?” Benedict purred as he placed the drink on a table to his left, and moving even closer to Emily. His hand came to rest lightly on her hip. His hand was warm, gentle; his eyes kind, searching, full of arousal. Emily moved closer to him, their bodies now brushing against each other. Emily decided to be bold. She reached up to lightly stroke her hand through his slicked back hair at the nape of the neck. Benedict’s hand tightened on Emily’s hip, pulling her closer to him, his arm still leaning against the wall. He leaned slowly down, bringing his lips close to Emily’s.  
“Kiss me, Ben.” Emily whispered against Benedict’s lips.  
“I’ve kissed you before.” Benedict teased as he brushed his lips lightly across Emily’s. The sensations causing goose bumps on Emily’s exposed bar back, which Benedict noticed immediately. “Are you cold, love?” Benedict asked with a smile.  
At first it the kiss was just a sweet light press, then more pressure, and then an explosion of lips and tongues mating. Emily’s arms wrapped around Benedict’s lean shoulders, Benedict held Emily against him. Their mouths feeding each other pleasure, Emily could have sworn she heard Benedict moan or growl in response to their passionate embrace. After a few moments, their lips parted, both of them breathless. Emily opened her eyes and gazed at Benedict. His arms loosened their embrace of Emily. His eyes held the passionate after effects of their encounter. However, Emily giggled, causing Benedict to smile at her girlish response.  
“It’s nice to know I can illicit such a response from you.” Benedict stated jokingly at her giggling, as she dug through her purse looking for something.  
“No. No, it was wonderful. It’s just that….” Emily stated, her head bowed as she finally located what she as looking for. “…my lipstick is all over your face.” Emily stated as she held up a mirror and tissue. Benedict leaned to gaze at his reflect, and sure enough, Emily’s dark red lipstick was smeared all around his mouth. Benedict started to laugh as Emily gently started to wipe his mouth, removing the evidence of their encounter.  
“I can’t have you looking like I attacked you.” Emily stated, still giggling.  
“I rather like the idea. I can see Page 6 now…” Benedict waved his hand dramatically as he spoke “’Benedict Cumberbatch debauched by Emily Rossum at Dirty Deeds after party.’ Has a certain ring to it.” Emily laughed in unison with Benedict.  
“However, love, you’re wonderful lips have fared no better than mine. We must see to that.” Benedict stated, looking about for anyone who might be around. The remainder of the evening was a grand time. Emily was excited that Benedict was interested in her, in more than a professional or friendship way. However, he insisted they take their time, but he wanted to see more of her, and very soon.  
“You’ve already seen all of me…” Emily stated as they rode back to her hotel room, kissing and sodding each other in the back seat of the car, reminding him of the love scene they had filmed which required her to be essentially naked around him for four days straight. Benedict growled softly into Emily’s hair as the car pulled up to the hotel. Thank god for dark windows.  
“Yes. But next time…we won’t be pretending.” Benedict stated sexily as he ran his hand up her thigh. A shiver ran all over Emily’s body. She wanted him to come up, tonight.  
“Come up with me.” Emily whispered provocatively, her hands pulling at the black tie of this suit. Benedict’s hand came up to wrap itself around the hand hold the tie.  
“Alas, my dear, I cannot. I do so want to, have no doubt. But I want this...I want us…to be more than just a shag.” Benedict stated lightly and sincerely, looking longingly into Emily’s eyes. Emily understood. He wanted them to be more than just a hook-up. Plenty happened in this industry, but Benedict was sincere in his desire. Emily smoothed Benedict’s jacket and tie, and smiling beautifully, a bit sad.  
“Ring me? In the morning?” Emily asked as she moved to the door. The driver had been discreet and waited for Emily to open the door before helping her out. Benedict wanted to do the honors, but there were too many eyes out there.  
“You may rely on it.” Benedict stated as he kissed Emily’s hand, smiling knowingly. Emily lingered a moment, but finally let go his hand. The driver opened the door just enough to let Emily out, but not to expose who might be still inside the car. A skilled driver, Benedict noted with appreciation. Emily didn’t look back, for she knew the gossips would be wondering what she was pining for inside that car.


End file.
